


Behind the scenes

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Week 10 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, SQW 10, SQW 10 MOVIES, Stunt double Emma, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2018, SwanQueen week 10, Writer!Regina, sqw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: SwanQueen Week 10 Movies -  Day One - Behind the scenesRegina is a writer, Emma is a stunt double. Married SwanQueen...What happens when Emma comes home early. And hurt?





	Behind the scenes

SQW 10 - DAY 1 - Behind the scenes

 

 

Regina and Emma SwanMills met six years ago when they were working on the same television show together; Regina as the writer and Emma was a stunt double for the main actress on the show.

 

 

They started off hating other, or rather Regina hated Emma, then hate turned to love, Emma was with a girl called Lily and Regina became incredibly jealous, until Emma confronted her about it and Regina in the heat of the moment confessed her feelings, luckily for Regina, Emma felt the same way.

 

 

They had a very heated and passionate kiss, coming from the anger and love for one other.

 

 

Emma ended things with Lily.

 

 

They married two years later after Emma proposed.

 

 

And as they say the rest is history.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Babe, you’re still u-up.” Emma winced as she walked through the door and dropped her bags and red leather jacket.

 

 

Emma was dressed in her usual jeans and tank top, and a red leather jacket with brown knee length boots, letting her blonde curls fall loosely.

 

 

Her wife however was wearing one of Emma’s flannel tops, which just covered her ass, along with her white panties.

 

 

“Yes. I have to get the script finished by the end of the week. Why are you wincing? What did they make you do?” Regina asked, seeing her wife walk through the door, struggling to walk and gripping at her ribs on the left side of her body.

 

 

The brunette jumped up from her desk, placing her glasses from her face on to her work and rushing to Emma.

 

 

“I’m fine-ouch” Emma breathed

 

 

“Yeah, perfect bill of health you.”

 

 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up” Regina smiled with concern, putting an arm round Emma’s waist and pulled Emma’s other hand up and over her shoulder, and Regina walked the two of them in to the bathroom.

 

 

She sat her wife down on top of the toilet seat as gentle as possible, and she grabbed a wash cloth running it under some warm water and went and kneeled in front of the blonde, dabbing the cloth at Emma’s swollen and cut lip.

 

 

“Darling, what happened?”

 

 

“It was just a stunt Gina. Ouch!”

 

 

“Stop being a wimp...and just a stunt my arse! Emma, look at you.” Regina sighed, as she went and rinsed the cloth out, before turning back to look at her bruised wife.

 

 

“What?” Emma shrugged

 

 

“Emma SwanMills.” Regina glared “You can barely stand, your lip is cut and swollen and I’m pretty sure you have a broken nose. Now top off.”

 

 

“Regina, I’m not in the condition or mood for sex.”

 

 

“What?” Regina snorted “Oh my darling, my beautiful naive Emma, that’s not why you’re going to take your top off, it’s so I can check your side and work out how many ribs you’ve cracked or broken.”

 

 

“I hate that you used to be a doctor before you got into the film industry.” Emma huffed

 

 

“No, you don’t darling, if I hadn’t of quit being a doctor, we my darling...” Regina paused as she bent at the knees, taking Emma’s chin in the crook of her hand, and pressing her lips against Emma’s as gently as she could “...we would never have met.”

 

 

“That makes me sad. Lucky for me you did quit.”

 

 

“Yes. Now stop avoiding. Top. Off. Now.” Regina sighed, with her hands on hips

 

 

“Hot Damn.” Emma smirked, as she licked her lips seductively

 

“Emma!” Regina growled, not impressed in the slightest.

 

 

“I can’t.”

 

 

“You can’t take your top off? Is it that bad baby?” Regina frowned

 

 

Emma just nodded, looking away from Regina avoiding eye contact, as her bottom lip wobbled.

 

 

“Hey, darling. Come here.” Regina kneeled back down, and gently lifted Emma’s right arm, pulling the right side of the tank top over her arm and over her head so she just had to slide it down Emma’s left arm.

 

 

“I need you to take a deep breath, this is going to hurt but I have to remove the top. Now deep breath.”

 

 

“It’s okay, I know the drill.” Emma replied as she in haled

 

 

 

Regina shook her head as she lifted Emma’s arm slightly, sliding the top down and off the blondes left arm. She then helped Emma out her bra and jeans and boots, so she was just sitting in her pants and socks.

 

 

“Fuck. What the hell kind of a stunt was this?” Regina frowned grabbing the wash cloth from the sink behind her, Emma was absolutely covered in bruises, her left side was swollen, and bloody.

 

 

Regina started to gently wash the blood from Emma’s skin “Please tell me what happened sweet heart.”

 

 

“You won’t get mad?” Emma asked, a very real fear lacing her voice

 

 

“I’m worried about you Em, I won’t get mad.”

 

 

“Promise me Gina? Please.” Emma flinched, as she grabbed her wife’s wrist stopping her from cleaning the blood. “Promise me?”

 

 

“Okay...okay. I promise my love. I promise I won’t get made. What happened?” Regina asked, searching Emma’s eyes for some kind of clue as to what had her so distressed.

 

 

Emma in haled deeply, letting Regina’s wrists go and leaning back. Regina carefully washed the blood, concentrating at the area on Emma’s body she was cleaning and just waited for Emma to talk.

 

 

“I was in a fight.”

 

 

“In the show?” Regina asked, not looking up “Em, you have deep cuts as well, they need stitches.”

 

 

“No, not on the show, can’t you stitch them up?”

 

 

Now that made Regina stop what she was doing “What do you mean, not on the show?”

 

 

“You promised you wouldn’t get mad!” Emma whined

 

 

“I did. I keep my promises. Carry on dear.” Regina stood up, taking the first aid box down from the shelf and kneeling at Emma’s side, taking out what she needed out the box.

 

 

Regina started stitching her wife’s side. “So Emma what happened?”

 

 

“Have you heard of Killian Jones?”

 

 

“Yes. I used to work with him. Why?” Regina frowned patching Emma up “Three.”

 

 

Emma tilted her head in confusion “Three? Well he’s the writer on the show. I got fired.”

 

 

Regina tidied up, placing the box back up in the cupboard, and sitting on the side beside the sink. “Three ribs. You’ve broken three ribs. Fired? What do you mean fired?”

 

 

“He went off on you calling you every name under to sun, you’re my wife, and no one talks about my wife like that. I don’t care if he’s meant to be the best writer out there-“

 

 

“I’m the best.” Regina stated

 

 

“Yes I know Regina, but he thinks he’s the best and after all the names he called you I lost it, I knocked him out but not before he kicked me and punched me.”

 

 

“Emma...” Regina jumped off the side and walked over to her wife, bringing her face up by the chin to look her in the eyes “Still my hero, even in our reality.”

 

 

Emma puckered her lips at her wife, Regina leaned in, and placing her lips onto Emma’s carefully she kissed the blonde slowly. “I love you now, let’s get you to hospital.”

 

 

“I got fired.” Emma frowned

 

 

“Yeah good. Working for him is hell, we’re looking for a stunt double on the film I’m working on, why don’t I speak to the director and give him you resume?” Regina asked as she helped Emma back into her clothes and picked her up

 

 

“Working with my wife again? I’d like.” Emma smiled sweetly as they hobbled out the bathroom.

 

 

“I love you Em, but you’re an idiot”

 

 

“I love you too and I know baby, but I’m your idiot?” Emma grinned hopefully

 

 

Regina just rolled her eyes, unable to hide the smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
